Tricky Sixes
Five is helping Six find his buddy blocks as he feels he's lost one of them. The two Numberjacks managed to find three Buddy blocks, and then Six locates the other three relatively quickly. But it turns out the Buddy blocks were being cheeky today and they raced off again. Five manages to catch three blocks, but Six only finds two, adding the numbers up to five. Both Numberjacks glance back and find the last buddy block by the slide. Six buddy blocks once more. Then, the alarm goes off, and Five says it's her and Six that has to rush off. They regroup with Three and Four at the Control Room. Agent 42 reports a problem: a girl and boy had lost bouncy balls. Five tells Six that he's good at looking for things, so it's decided he's going out on the mission. Five checks the room, but finds some children with their mum. After they leave, Four, Five and Three proceed with the launch. When Six gets there, the Numberjacks try to figure out a link between the two sets of missing balls. Agent 55 and Agent 68 help the Numberjacks realise that there were three balls that had gone missing both times. Agent 85 rings in and tells the Numberjacks the balls are at the campsite: in a taco shell! The lady attempts to eat the taco, but the balls go flying all over the place. Then, Six notices that strawberries were disappearing, and Five wonders where they'd end up next. Agent 85 reports something's happened at the bowling green, and the strawberries turned up there in place of the bowling balls. The agents then tell them that someone is taking two lots of three and making a tricky six. Six then sees the meanie of the episode: The Numbertaker. Only this time, he wasn't just taking numbers, but ''making ''them too. Just when the Numberjacks thought it couldn't get any worse, it did. The Numbertaker/maker took three bowling balls, and another three, and was going to make a tricky six somewhere. Down at the beach, the balloon man finished his balloon making and was about to do juggling, but the Numbertaker put the bowling balls there in place of his juggling balls. The balloon man has a tying time to juggle. Five then imagines what would happen if the Numbertaker keeps making tricky sixes: There may be three worms and three more worms and a tricky six could be made in someone's lunch. There may be three bears and three more bears and a tricky six could be made in someone's bed. Or there could be three sharks, and three more sharks, and there could be a tricky six in someone's bath. The agents give the Numberjacks ideas to stop the Numbertaker: stop him taking threes so he can't make six. Just in time because the Numbertaker wanted to take three tomatoes. Three fires the Brain Gain up and sends the idea to Six. The Numbertaker couldn't take two lots of three, but he comes back and takes five tomatoes. Of course, down in the gym, Six had five buddy blocks and he needed one more to make six. Three quickly fires more brain gain to not add one. The Numbertaker comes back and takes four tomatoes and needs two more. One more brain gain fire gets the Numbertaker unable to add two to make six, and Six flies home. Six is missing some of his buddies again, and Five notices two of them nearby. Five then gives the challenge, how many more buddies are needed to make six. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with the Numbertaker